


Short Story

by GayAndAngery



Series: School Short Stories [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I wrote this for a school project and she has no idea these are actual people, this doesn't really count as fanfiction does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery
Summary: I wrote this short story for a school project and my teacher really liked it





	Short Story

My name’s Obsidia, and I’m just like you. Except, I have one huge secret. I’m actually a demon, the daughter of Satan himself, to be exact. Which, I guess kind of explains how I got myself into this situation. No, we’re in this situation because you’re a dumbass who doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut. Stop narrating your life and pay attention! That was my best friend, my other half, my partner in crime, Mark. Sorry, I replied and broke the mental connection. I ducked as the monster swung his club at my head. I pulled my weapon, a scythe, off my back. Odd choice of weapon, I know, but when I was chosen to be a Reaper, in charge of dealing with rampant monsters, I decided to be as memorable as possible. I sliced the scythe through the air, cutting into the monster’s arm. It bellowed, turning towards me. It raised its arm, ready to crush me. Mark saw his chance and took it. He drove his sword through the monster’s back, straight through its heart. The creature fell to its knees, roaring, then fell forward onto its face. It dissolved into dust like all monsters do when they die. “Great, my boyfriend is going to kill me for ruining his hoodie,” Mark said, examining the blood stains on the garment. “Maybe wear your own clothes next time?” I said, folding my weapon away. I brushed the dust and debris off my jacket. “Nope, unrealistic, different suggestion.” He replied, wrapping his arms around himself. “Well, good luck explaining to Jackson why there are blood stains on his hoodie when we were just going to “get ice cream”. At least I tell my girlfriend what I’m going to do.” Mark huffed, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t approve. You know how protective he is, he’d probably want me to stop.” Just then, I noticed someone leaning against the wall about thirty feet away, and laughed. The figure jogged over and wrapped his arm around Mark. He jumped, turning around. “Jackson! What are you doing here?” Mark quickly tried to hide the sword behind his back. “Ice cream, huh?” Jackson said, stepping away. He crossed his arms, smirking. Mark laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “So, um, yeah, we didn’t get ice cream.” Jackson smiled, walking over to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder, squeezing tightly. “If he ever gets hurt while fighting, I’ll gut you, ok?” he said, staring intensely at me. I saluted him, nodding. “Sir yes, sir!” Jackson let go and stepped back, nodding. Mark looked flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth. Jackson kissed him, and started walking away, “I’ll be at home, sweetheart.” He called over his shoulder. Mark was shook, rapidly blinking. “Want to go get that ice cream?” I asked. He nodded, and we walked over to the car. “He reacted better than I thought he would,” I said. Mark threw me a look over his shoulder. “What do you mean?” he asked. I glanced around, ready to start running. “Perhaps I told him to wait there?” I said, backing away slowly. “WHAT? WHY?” he shouted, turning towards me. I threw my hands up in defense. “He had to know! What would I have told him if you died? Oh, yeah, by the way, your boyfriend was a monster hunter? He didn’t want to tell you? How do you explain that to someone?” He backed off, looking resigned. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said. “Let’s just go get ice cream. Jackson looked really angry, I might need it,” I rolled my eyes. “Oh, honey, I don’t think Jackson is capable of getting angry with you, he loves you too much,” I said. Mark glanced at me from the driver’s seat. “You really think so?” he asked hopefully. I rested one hand on his arm, smiling. “I know so.”


End file.
